Ashes of Revenge
by AquaWatercrest
Summary: The life of the Seigaku, Hyoutei and Rikkaidai regulars changes when they each have mysterious dreams foretelling the coming of four. Now, they are thrown into a battle that could shape the fate of the world. Niouxoc in later chaps. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**A/N Hey everybody who's reading this! Happy New Year! Sorry, But it seems that I have writer's block and can't write the new chapter of girls of Rikkaidai… So I'm writing a new story instead, in hopes that it will take give me inspiration. I will try to make my characters as non-Mary-Sue as I can, but please tell me if they are getting too mary-sueish.**

* * *

Niou woke up in a strange underwater world. It looked a lot like Atlantis, but it wasn't. This place was in complete ruins, and he could see strange glyphs and pictures on a few rocks.

"Welcome, Niou."

Niou turned around, finding himself face-to-face with a middle-aged lady clad in clothes that queens might have worn. There was a strange blue liquid splattered across her clothes, and upon further notice, a gaping wound in her stomach barely visible as it being carefully covered by her clothes. He soon realized the blue liquid was blood.

But the most noticeable thing about the lady was the color of her eyes. They were a blue that looked like it might have been black, a most peculiar shade. But that did not mean they were beautiful.

"How do you know my name?" questioned Niou warily.

"That is of no importance right now, child."

Niou decided to let the question drop. "Where am I?"

"You are in what once was the planet of Charsuche." The lady looked around sadly.

"What happened here?" asked Niou.

"You will find that out soon, Niou-kun. For now, I have a warning for you."

"Okay…?"

The lady smiled, not at all surprised at his response. Most people did that, anyway.

"Danger is coming near, Niou-kun. For you, and the entire human race."

"Right…"

"You are one of the chosen to help stop it."

"Okay…Wait, one of the?"

"Yes, Niou-kun."

"Who else?"

"All will be revealed in due time." Although she didn't show it, the lady was getting annoyed. Honestly, did he have to ask so many questions?

"Right… so what is this danger?"

"Four of the four shall come, and take revenge for their world."

" Four of the four…? Wait! Don't go!" The lady was fading, and fast.

"Tell me who you are, at least!"

"I am Eva, the former queen of this dying world," Eva said. "You must be prepared for what will come." She faded away as she finished her sentence.

* * *

Niou jolted awake in the real world.

"It was all a dream..?" he asked himself. He looked at the clock. It was 4.30 in the morning.

"It was probably nothing," Niou muttered to himself before settling back in bed and falling asleep. Outside, it was peaceful. Everything was as normal as it could possibly be at 4.30 in the morning. But that peace was about to be shattered.

* * *

Somewhere, in a park, a bright light shone between some trees. Four people emerged from that light and inspected their surroundings.

"Huh, so this is where they live. Not a bad place."

"Does it have bunnies and candy and chocolate?!?!"

" I suppose…"

"So, we really gonna do this?"

"It somehow seems cruel…"

"We don't have a choice. It's what we have been ordered to do."

"From whom?"

The question was left ignored. One of the four looked up, her blackish-blue eyes reflecting the stars that shone in the sky.

"It is time to take revenge."

* * *

**Yeah, I know this chap is short... I'll be posting the next chap once I get a few reviews. Yep, I've already written it. So please review!**


	2. The Dreams

A/N I have finally gotten over my writer's block for my other story, Girls of Rikkaidai and will update it soon. Enjoy this chap!

* * *

NIou sighed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he got changed. He was already 20 minutes late for practice and another 5 wasn't going to make a difference. After getting changed, he walked out onto the courts.

"Niou! Get started on your 20 laps!" barked Sanada.

"Okay… wait 20? Not 30?"Niou blinked at the stoic fuku-buchou.

"Are you questioning my judgment? Go run your laps!"

"Okay…" Niou ran his laps, though feeling extremely confused. After he finished, he went to join the regulars. A certain redhead was looking at him, amused.

"So, late again, are we?" said Marui, blowing a really big bubble.

"As if you aren't from time to time." Niou growled at him. Marui held up his hands.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of bed today."

"You don't look so perky yourself." The normally sweet-loving tensai was cramming less candy in his mouth as he did every other day.

"Yeah well… just had a really weird dream last night." Replied Marui. For a few minutes, the only sounds were people playing tennis and the non-regulars practicing.

"Umm… Niou? Are you okay?" Marui asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, why?" Niou replied.

"Because… You haven't popped any huge bubbles I've blown, and you didn't even tease Kirihara when he missed a ball just now."

"He missed a ball?" Niou turned to the direction of the match between Yanagi and Akaya. Sure enough, Akaya was cursing as he picked up the ball to serve again.

Niou shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was barely paying attention to his surroundings. In fact, all the regulars seemed to be in a dazed state today.

Akaya wasn't even trying to win against Yanagi. Yanagi himself was frowning and seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Yukimura still had his smile, but his eyes betrayed his thoughts. Sanada was giving more laps, less laps, or not noticing at all to people who slack off. Things didn't feel normal at all.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the start of the break. Niou was barely paying attention to the teacher, who was going on and on about how _a_+_b_=72 or something like that.

He sighed and walked toward the table where the regulars usually sit. The fangirls started screaming and squealing things too loud to be heard. When they finally gone, the regulars ate in silence.

"I had a weird dream last night." Said Akaya, trying to break the ice.

"We don't care, brat." Muttered Niou.

"Niou." Yukimura flashed Niou a warning glance. "What is it, Akaya?'

"I dreamt of a lady that told me something about four people that would come and take their revenge… or something like that." He replied.

There was a shocked silence. "But… I had the same dream…" said Marui.

"And me…" Jackal said slowly.

"This is shocking news…" Yagyuu said.

"Well, since we all had it, it can't be a coincidence." Said Niou. "At least. I _think_ we all had it."

"We all did." Yukimura agreed.

There was another silence.

"So… what now?" asked Akaya.

" I have no idea."

* * *

Somewhere outside, a lone figure was watching the people in the cafeteria. Her eyes scanned the crowd for anyone that was not as insane as the fangirls. A quiet person that is not noticeable. Her eyes fell on a black haired girl, sitting alone at one of the tables. She was quietly reading a book.

_Perfect._

_

* * *

  
_

I know, these chapters are exceptionally short… But please review anyways! I'm aiming to get at least 5!


	3. Surprising event

A/N Thank you, VampireBlood22 for being my fifth reviewer! *Hands VampireBlood22 a cookie* Please enjoy the story everyone! And leave a review too! This time, the review number must go up to nine!

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis

* * *

Niou opened his eyes and found himself in the mystical ruins of Charsuche once more. This time, he noticed that the queen wasn't here. No one was.

"Hello?" he tried calling out. There was no answer. He walked around, looking for any signs of life. Either than the moss covering ruins of buildings, some strands of seaweed and some patches of blue-green flowers that was unlike any kind he had ever seen, there was none.

"Huh… Seaweed can grow on the surface? Thought they could only grow underwater." He muttered to himself. Then, it hit him. He was underwater.

But wait… why was he still breathing? He pondered that question until his brain started to hurt. Well, at least now he knew that this wasn't exactly a dream. He rubbed his temples and sighed. Well, at least, he tried to rub his temples.

He found that a bubble, which provided him with the air he needed to breathe, surrounded his head. Well, now that that was cleared up…

He continued to walk around, looking for the queen.

"Hello?" He tried calling again. And yet again, there was no answer. He decide to wait until someone came for him so he sat down, looking at the little plants there was in these ruins. Some were only beginning to sprout. In fact… These ruins looked as if they had only been made less than a decade ago.

"Weird…" He muttered.

"Well, sorry to keep you waiting." Said a voice. It did not at all sound like the queen. It was a male's voice that Niou heard. Then, from behind a large rock, a man in his early twenties stepped out. Like the queen's, his clothing carefully covered the number of wounds he had gotten. The man waved his hand in greeting.

"Who are you?" asked Niou.

"I, Niou, am Akito. I am- well, was- prince of this planet." Akito's purple-blue eyes had a friendly spark in them.

"Wha- you have a Japanese name!" Niou looked at the man, surprised.

"Is there some kind of rule that bans us to?"

"Well no…"

"Then don't worry yourself over it. Anyways, I have something to tell you." Akito's eyes became serious.

" Another warning?" Asked Niou.

"No. I'm here to tell you that you have allies in the form of people whom you consider as rivals." Akito thought for a while. "And I change my mind. I do have a warning for you. Choose carefully whom you trust, for your choice will affect the lives that are at stake."

Then, Niou saw him beginning to fade away and knew that his vision was nearly over. The, he heard a strange beeping in his ears…

"Good luck." With that, Akito disappeared and the vision ended. But, that strange beeping still continued. Niou tried to ignore it and go back to sleep. Then, the beeping stopped and he was allowed to sleep in peace…

That is, until he realized what the beeping was. Niou jolted upright and looked at the time. He was late. Swearing under his breath, he got out of bed and changed at top speed.

"Fuku-buchou is so gonna kill me!"

* * *

At practice, Niou was jogging his 20 laps for being late. That also meant Sanada had a similar vision to his. Well, he was glad anyways. He wished that Sanada would get more visions so that he would run less laps.

"So, you guys had a weird dream?" asked Niou. Yagyuu nodded.

"It seems so."

"I've been thinking about this for a while, but what'll we do? I mean, they want us to save the world like in those movies and cartoons, but we're just ordinary tennis-playing people." Marui said, coming over.

"Marui, we are not ordinary tennis-playing people. Do you know anyone else that has awesome moves like us?" Jackal corrected Marui.

"Well yeah. There's Tezuka, and Fuji, and Akutagawa…" He recited a list of tennis regulars from Seigaku Hyoutei and other schools.

"That is not a tennis regular from middle school." Added Niou.

"Oh… then no." replied Marui. "Now I get your point."

"So then seriously, what do we do?" asked Niou. Everyone shrugged.

"What in the world are you all doing?! Play matches against each other or run 5 laps!" barked Sanada.

"Yup, he had the dreams all right." Muttered Niou as he went to another court to play against Marui.

* * *

"Game, Niou! 5 games to 5!" Yelled the freshman who had managed to escape Sanada's not-so-evil wrath by refereeing the match.

Both players on the court were both sweating, though not as much. Even though they weren't really thinking about the vision they each had, they both appeared to be in a daze.

_The vision must be killing our concentration... _Thought Marui as he returned the ball. It rolled on the net before bouncing on Niou's side of the court.

"There it is! Tsunawatari!" cheered a random freshman. We'll call him freshman number 1.

"15-love!" yelled the freshman-referee.

"Darn, gotta get my concentration back before this pink-haired freak takes the game." muttered Niou. He shook his head and decided to try using one of his illusions to get his concentration back.

"Eh?! Thats Jackal-senpai!"yelled Freshman number 1.

Niou smirked as he turned around. Marui had not expected this and stood wide-eyed at him.

"Serving?" asked Niou. His voice sounded a lot like Jackal's.

Marui shook his head to clear the shock and served.

* * *

"Game, Niou! 7 games to 5!"

Both players, who had gotten their concentration back, went off the court.

"Good match." said Marui.

"Puri."replied Niou.

There was silence as everyone gathered up their belongings and headed to shower and change back into their a while, Jackal broke the silence.

"Umm, Niou? The match id=s over. You don't need to use your illusions anymore." he said.

"What do you mean? I'm not using them." said Niou said.

"You are." Marui joined in.

"Seriously, what're you guys talking about? I'm not." Niou was confused.

"Niou, don't lie to us." warned Sanada.

"What?! I'm seriously not using my illusions!"

Yukimura looked concerned. "Sanada... I don't think he's faking it."

"Thanks Buchou. At least someone agrees with me." Niou glared at Sanada, Marui and Jackal.

"Niou-kun, we may believe you, but you still look like Jackal." said Yagyuu.

"I do no-" Niou was about to say until he caught a glimpse of his own hand. It was dark brown, the exact same of Jackal's skin.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice." stated Yagyuu.

"Not everyone looks at his own hands." Then, a thought came to Niou's mind.

"Wait, so I'm gonna be stuck looking like a bald freak forever?!" Jackal coughed, but Niou ignored him.

"What really matters is how to get you back to your original form." said Yukimura, concerned.

Niou thought for a moment. When he did his illusions, he concentrated on what the person was like. Now, if he concentrated on what he was like...

"Hey, its working! Whatever your doing!" Akaya said. Gradually, Niou's skin color faded back to it original color and his hair grew back. His eye color turned back to blue as well.

"But still... How were you able to change like that?" asked Yukimura. Niou shrugged.

"I'm just glad that I'm not bald." Niou.

* * *

Niou was walking down the hallways when he passed a group of students gossiping with each other.

"Hey, did you know? That Nakagawa Mizuko girl is really weird. I saw her muttering to herself most of the time, and she even laughs for no reason! No wonder she's so unpopular."

" Yeah, but she used to be really popular before. I wonder what happened to her?"

Niou left the students alone and continued on.

_Nakagawa Mizuko… Isn't she that girl in Yagyuu's class?_

Niou vaguely remembered Yagyuu needing to take a day off practice so that he could do a project with a girl of the same name.

He hurried to his next class and made a mental note to ask Yagyuu about her during the break.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the same park where four people emerged from, the same four met back there.

"Picked out someone yet?" asked one.

"Yep! I picked this girl from…. From… I forgot…" said another.

There was a sigh. "Just show me which school she goes to, Turquise."

"And you, Kaji?"

Kaji glared at the one who had spoken.

"You made me pick the janitor, remember, Aqua?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, yes I do. I want to know _which_ janitor." Aqua said matter-of-factly.

"You made me pick the bald one with the ugly wart on his chin!" yelled Kaji while Aqua calmly put her hands over her ears.

"You actually picked him? I thought you would pick someone else."

"Were you not listening? You _made_ me pick him!" Yelled Kaji.

"No, I _suggested_ you pick him. Big difference." Kaji glared daggers at Aqua before turning away.

"Alright, Tsubasa? Are you here?"

"Yep!" Tsubasa stepped out of the shadows.

"Remember, you can't let anyone see this are, nor should they see the house. Okay?" reminded Aqua.

"Okay! Lets see, I place a few plants here and there…" While Tsubasa arranged the camouflage, Aqua opened a hole through a barrier and everyone went in. The only thing they needed to do now was wait.

* * *

Please review!!!!!!


End file.
